Je ne veux pas
by Clavicule
Summary: Il est difficile d'entretenir une relation amoureuse lorsque l'on est de deux villages différents et que l'on doit honorer des devoirs familiaux


Temari avait pu remarqué l'air sombre de Shikamaru à son arrivée. Après avoir échangé quelques paroles, il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'à son appartement de fonction. Temari accepta, elle avait des choses difficiles à lui dire et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il s'était rapidement mis en marche après s'être assuré qu'elle le suivait bien. Deux pas derrière lui, Temari observa sa nuque tendue, ses épaules contractées. Cela l'arrangeait qu'ils ne parlent pas. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer, elle sentait son coeur battre plus fort, une envie de vomir lui coupait le souffle, mais elle ne pouvait pas se dérober. Elle ne voulait pas entendre sa voix maintenant, elle ne voulait se laisser attendrir.

Shikamaru ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. C'était un appartement pratique, à l'image de ceux que Konoha avait toujours mis à sa disposition lorsqu'elle venait passer quelques jours pour une mission dans le village.

Elle déposa son sac et se tourna vers Shikamaru, indécise. Celui-ci était toujours à l'extérieur, épaulé à la porte d'entrée, le visage fermé, indéchiffrable. Voyant qu'elle l'observait, il pénétra dans l'appartement.

Va te rafraîchir, je t'attends.

Mais... La voix de Temari trembla, mauvais ça, la discussion n'avait même pas encore commencé. Soudain, le visage de Shikamaru se transforma, ces yeux semblèrent se réchauffer, il perdit son air glacial et il lui fit un petit sourire, ce genre de sourire qui la faisait craquer

Ne t'inquiète pas Temari, je reste ici, je t'attend. Et pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire, il alla s'échouer dans le canapé du salon.

À moitier rassurée, Temari alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, elle avait fait tous ce chemin, cela devait s'arrêter. Des deux, elle savait que cette décision devait venir d'elle. En même temps, si Shikamaru lui adressait les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, elle en serait cruellement blessée. Elle aimait se dire que dans leur couple, c'était elle la plus dure, la plus forte. C'était elle qui prenait les décisions les plus justes, même si c'était les plus difficiles. Et aujourd'hui, la meilleur décision, c'était de rompre, pour leurs biens à eux deux, pour leurs futures. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à jouer aux aveugles, à continuer de se voir chaque mois en faisant semblant d'ignorer qu'un mariage était impossible. Impossible car elle était Temari No Subaku, de la famille dirigeante de Suna. Elle devait penser à sa famille, à son village. Il fallait une descendance pour les No Subaku, car le poste de Kazekage ne pouvait revenir qu'à un de leur membre. Pour cette raison, elle ne pouvait se marier avec un étranger, elle ne pouvait pas quitter Suna, ni fonder une famille en dehors. Si Gaara ou Kakuro avait eu des enfants, peut être aurait-elle pu espérer... Mais non, elle était l'aînée, elle ne pouvait se marier à Nara Shikamaru et ne pouait lui apporter une descendance. C'était pour cela qu'elle devait le libérer. Ils devaient cesser de se voir et se construire une vie nouvelle, loin l'un de l'autre.

Shikamaru était beau et apprécié, Temari savait que de nombreuses femmes tentaient leur chance auprès de lui. Lui semblait totalement aveugle à ces tentatives mais il allait devoir ouvrir les yeux et peut être même, découvrir une femme mieux qu'elle à aimer. Les mains de Temari se refermèrent sur la porcelaine du lavabo. Cette idée la rendait malade, penser que Shikamaru puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle cesse de profiter de ces sourires doux, ces boutades, sa présence.

Les dents tellement serrés qu'elle en avait mal à la mâchoire, Temari se regarda dans la glace. Elle devait s'endurcir, elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Plus elle attendait, plus ce serait difficile.

Elle enfila une tenue plus décontracté et serra son obi par dessus, se coupant presque la respiration. Au moins, en ayant conscience de ces poumons écrasés, elle sentait un peu moins son coeur qui battait la chamâde. Elle sorti de la salle de bain, l'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, les stores avaient tous été baissés.

Shimaru? Appela-t-elle, sa voix était forte, assurée, c'était celle de Temari, la guerrière des sables, celle qui n'avait pas de sentiments. Elle avança et rentra dans le salon. Elle contourna le canapé et aperçu du coin de l'oeil Shikamaru. Il était couché sur le canapé, les bras sur le visage, immobile. Elle s'approcha, s'apprêtant à lui donner un tape sur un genoux, à crier, n'importe quoi pour qu'il la regarde, pour qu'ils en finissent, mais il l'a prix de vitesse. Il se redressa brusquement et enserra ses cuisses dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son ventre. Et il resta là, la serrant fort contre lui, sans bouger plus, ne lui permettant ni de s'assoir, ni de le regarder.

Shikamaru? Redemanda Temari, une voix basse, presque soucieuse. Elle s'était fait beaucoup de scénarios dans sa tête, sachant pertinement que Shikamaru avait senti venir cette fin inexorable. Elle s'était apprêté à faire face à un homme froid, blessé par son rejet, à un homme en pleurs et incapable de réagir comme un adulte responsable ou le pire: un Shikamaru fatigué de toutes ces difficultées et de cette femme pénible et ravis d'aprendre qu'il retrouvait sa liberté. Mais là, elle était prise au dépourvue. Comment être une guerrière sans sentiment face à ces deux bras qui l'encerclaient? Et la voix sourde et étouffée de Shikamaru lui répondit:

Je ne veux pas

hein?

Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Répéta-t-il en frottant son visage contre elle.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Temari avait posé ses mains sur la tête de Shikamaru. Elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, comme pour l'encourager à parler. Elle se sentie tirer vers le canapée alors que Shikamaru montait ses bras, hissant son visage à hauteur de sa poitrine. Il la tira sur lui, lui fit poser les genoux de pars et d'autre de son corps. Elle se retrouva agenouillé sur lui et sentit son soufle chaud sur sa peau, alors qu'il souffla encore une fois: - je ne veux pas. Elle frissonna, Shikamaru effleura son épaule avec ces lèvres et redis: - Je ne veux pas. Il suivi le contour de sa clavicule et arriver dans son cou répéta: Je ne veux pas.

Il referma plus fort ses bras dans son dos et la fit glisser sur le côté

Temari tremblait sous cette voix chaude et grave. Elle se sentait tôtalement sous l'emprise de Shikamaru, son corps tendu, réceptif à tous les contacts, caresses et baisers que pouvait lui donner Shikamaru. Il tira sur le noeud de sa ceinture, la dénoua et glissa une main contre sa peau. - Je ne veux pas. Sentit-elle souffler entre ses seins. Son obi fut ouvert, la bouche dominatrice de Shikamaru s'empara d'un de ses seins, elle lui agrippa les cheveux en représaille, lui ôtant son élastique. - Tu ne veux pas quoi?

La bouche s'interrompit dans ses mordillements. - Je ne veux pas ne plus pouvoir faire ça. C'est à moi. Un baiser déposé plus bas. -Je ne veux pas qu'un autre te touche, il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire ça. Il descendit encore, passa sa langue jusqu'à son nombril. -Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça avec un autre. Il passa un bras sous ses fesses, l'autre sous ses cuisses et l'embrassa à la lisière de la culotte. -Je ne veux pas qu'une autre fille me réveille. Sa main s'immisca entre ses cuisses, repoussant la barrière qu'était sa culotte. -Je ne veux pas goûter autre chose. Délicatement, il passa sa langue le long de la fente, remontant jusqu'au bouton nerveux. Temari laissa échapper un petit bruit. -Je ne veux pas que que tu gémisses pour un autre. Un doigt la pénétra tandis que la langue se concentrait sur son clitoris. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se préparer, Temari se retrouva haletante, une boule de plaisir grandissant dans le bas-ventre. Le corps de Shikamaru l'empêchait de refermer les jambes, laissant son sexe exposé à cette douce torture orale qui ne cessait de s'intensifier. Lorsque de nouveaux doigts vinrent se joindre aux mouvements, il ne fallut que quelques va-et-vients pour finalement amener Temari à la jouissance. Elle gémit longuement, le corps tremblant et l'appela, désireuse de se faire caliner dans ce moment post-orgasmique. Shikamaru remonta contre elle, parsemant son corps de petits baisers au passage. Réinstallé à ces côtés, ayant plaqué son corps contre le sien, Shikamaru chuchota: -je ne veux pas qu'un autre te voix comme ça, il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire ça. Il s'empara jalousement de ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion.

Temari était étourdie devant cette déclaration tellement peu à l'image du sang-froid et de la réflexion de Shikamaru. C'était enfantin, possessif, jamais Shikamaru ne lui avait montré cette facette de sa personnalité. C'était le genre de déclaration qu'elle aurait pu faire, une énumération charnelle et sauvage, qui la retournait et piétinait toutes les décisions qu'elle avait eu l'intention de prendre un peu plus tôt. Elle se serra encore plus de son étreinte, noyant ses doigts dans les cheveux détachés du jeune homme. Shikamaru releva la tête, leur permettant de respirer et planta ses yeux dans le regard de Temari avec exaltation. -Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Temari sourit, ce grand feignant arrivait toujours à la surprendre, à défaires ces plans et ces décisions. C'était d'accord, bien sur qu'elle allait rester avec lui.


End file.
